Aime moi, déteste moi
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Ziva part pour sauver un de ses compagnons, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant pour McGee, Tony et Ziva, entre douleurs, souvenirs, difficile de remonter la pente... Attention scène de violence assez explicite.
1. Chapter 1

**Aime-moi, déteste-moi…**

_J'ai tenté de mettre la barre haute avec cette fic qui n'est pas un one shot mais pas non plus un pavé. Par contre attention aux âmes sensibles car je ne l'ai pas casé en rating M pour des scènes de sexe mais des scènes bien plus violentes et de viols. _

_De plus il ne s'agit pas d'une Tiva uniquement mais d'une McGee/Tony/Ziva, pour compliquer un peu plus le défi._

_Alors je vous dis, bonne lecture…_

* * *

Bordeaux.

Un quartier riche de la ville, pourquoi pas. Elle sortit de la rue St Catherine pour donner sur le quartier Grand Théâtre et traversa la voie réservée au tramway qui parcourait la ville. Autour d'elle de nombreuse boutiques de luxe. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout comme des regards des hommes qui se posaient sur elle. Les cheveux détachés, légèrement maquillée, vêtue d'une simple robe d'été blanche, et de talon haut aussi blanc, Ziva David avançait le cœur battant. Une personne ne la connaissant pas aurait juré voir juste une très belle femme, mais en réalité, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était envahie par la peur. Elle était là, en France, sans arme, sans renfort, sans rien. Elle avait défié Gibbs, et était venu pour le chercher comme lui était venu en Somalie. Elle n'avait que très peu de renseignements, mais elle n'avait pas pu rester sur place, il avait fallu qu'elle parte sur le terrain. Mais soudain alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une des nombreuses petits rues plus sombres, elle reçu un coup sur la tête et plus rien… Juste le noir…

Mossad. Tel Aviv. Israël. 

Le directeur David s'obligea à regarder la vidéo, mais voir sa fille se faire violer et l'homme qui partage sa vie impuissant, lui fendait l'âme. Parce que même si il n'aimait pas l'agent DiNozzo, il n'en est pas moins l'homme que sa fille avait choisi. L'écran devint noir l'espace d'une seconde et il vit les rôles s'inverser, Ziva, incapable de se tenir, se débattait et hurlait comme une démente, comme si sa raison était entrain de la lâcher. Tony était attaché sur un lit, ventre contre terre, nu et à la merci de ses enfoirés, il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. La jeune femme semblait amaigrie, le corps couverts d'ecchymoses et de plaie. Quand un des trois hommes en eut marre de jouer avec l'italien, il se releva, mis une petite claque sur les fesses du jeune homme avec un rire déplacé et s'avança vers Ziva pour lui mettre un coup de poing la laissant quasi inconsciente.

_« C'est terriblement excitant de l'entendre crier. Vous devriez essayer vous deux. _

_-Oh mais on le fera ! »_

La nausée gagna le directeur adjoint, incapable de retenir une larme quand la vidéo stoppa enfin. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé pour que ses trois là en arrive à cette extrémité mais ils allaient payer ça il le jurait, foi de David. Il n'avait clairement pas demandé ça quand il avait donné ses ordres à ses trois mercenaires. Il les avait même payés grassement. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« _Shalom directeur David. Je savais que vous finiriez par appeler. Vous n'avez pas aimé notre petite vidéo ?_

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ma fille ?

-_Vous vouliez casser le moral d'Anthony DiNozzo, on a trouvé le moyen pour. Un de ses deux petits amis. Il aurait peut mieux fallu pour vous que ce soit le troisième des amants qui vienne à son secours, mais moi elle me convient très bien. _

-Espèce de…

-_Tatata… pas de grossièreté, il pourrait encore arriver quelque chose à miss Ziva David._

-Si vous touchez encore à un cheveu de ma fille…

-_Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier directeur._

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-_Et bien voilà vous devenez raisonnable. Mais voyez vous nous avons déjà tout ce que nous voulons. Même le pouvoir de vous faire couler. Imaginer que le NCIS apprenne que vous nous avez livré deux de leurs précieux agents. Votre légitimité et votre crédibilité risque d'en prendre un coup._

-Ca ne me dit pas ce que vous voulez !

-_De l'or et des dollars américains. Beaucoup… Vous avez une semaine, ou alors… en tout cas pour le moment on va continuer de jouer avec votre chère petite fille._ »

Une semaine… Le temps était trop court les retrouver, lui qui avait déjà mis du personnel sur sa recherche depuis sa disparition, il y a trois semaines, alors qu'elle ne faisait plus partie du Mossad. Un troisième amant… L'information lui revint en mémoire, il fallait qu'il trouve ce troisième amant, si celui-ci était du NCIS alors il pourrait également utiliser les ressources de cette agence. Un troisième amant… Décidément sa fille avait des gouts étranges depuis qu'elle vivait en Amérique.

L'attente avait été interminable, à croire que cet agent du NCIS n'était pas aussi efficace que ce qu'il pensait, et pourtant, lui avait su les localiser. Ici à Paris. Et voilà qu'il s'était déplacé lui-même sur le terrain avec une équipe, alors que ça pouvait clairement signer son arrêt de mort. Entrant dans le bâtiment en même temps que l'équipe d'intervention du Mossad, Eli David avança dans l'immense espace vide de ce hangar, au fond un container, il s'approcha et d'un hochement de tête demanda à ce qu'on l'ouvre. A l'intérieur, deux corps sur le sol, inconscients et inertes, jetés là comme deux poupées de chiffons que l'on aurait abimé après avoir trop joué avec. Eli David s'avança avant de s'agenouiller près du corps de sa fille pour lui tâter le pouls, il le trouva assez rapidement.

« Monsieur ?

-Ils ont été drogués, murmura le directeur du Mossad. Qu'on les ramène au quartier général.

-Bien monsieur. »

Le directeur adjoint se releva et regarda ses hommes prendre les corps du couple. La tête de Ziva balança comme un pantin désarticulé, ses longs cheveux flottant dans le vide. Sa fille, son dernier enfant… la seule qui lui restait et qui avait choisit de partir loin de lui. Loin de la vie qu'il lui avait offerte. Et apparemment il n'avait pas su lui offrir assez d'amour puisqu'elle s'était trouvé deux amants. Et même ça, il avait trouvé le moyen de le détruire. Montant dans le camion, avec le reste de l'équipe, le chauffeur appuya sur l'accélérateur. Ils prirent la direction de l'aérodrome privé pour rentrer en Israël.

Plusieurs heures plus tard…

Durant tout le vol, un médecin avait prit soin des deux agents du NCIS, les maintenant dans un sommeil artificiel. Ce qui n'était pas difficile au vu du taux de drogue dans leur sang. Pourtant il arrivait à voir sa fille lutter contre le sommeil médicamenteux. Les mouvements du brancard, firent ouvrir les yeux à la belle nouvelle américaine. Elle articula avec grand peine quelques mots en anglais et d'autres en hébreu.

« Reste calme Ziva, tu es en sécurité au Mossad. Tu seras bientôt chez toi. »

A moitié délirante et sonnée par les médicaments, la jeune femme ne résista pas à la nouvelle dose de sédatif qu'on lui injecta dans les veines.

« Comment vont-ils docteur ?

-Pour ne pas vous mentir, ils sont dans un piteux état, directeur.

-Faites de votre mieux. Je les veux transportable le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se réveillent en Israël.

-Je croyais que…

-Israël n'est plus la terre de ma fille. Je ne peux la retenir contre son gré. Elle a fait son choix, et j'ai perdu. »

Le directeur caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille. Son enfant. Le dernier encore de ce monde. Et il avait là sa dernière chance de la rendre heureuse, en la ramenant auprès des siens. Ceux qu'elle avait choisis et pour qui elle s'était battu bec et ongles.

« Tu seras bientôt chez toi, mon enfant. »

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de quitter l'infirmerie du Mossad pour rejoindre son bureau.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

MTAC. NCIS. Washington D.C.

Gibbs et McGee avaient été convoqué par le directeur Vance, ce dernier n'avait rien dit d'autres. Et tous trois patientaient en attendant qu'une communication s'enclenche. Un homme assis à leur gauche prit la parole.

« Communication entrante en provenance de Tel Aviv.

-Allez-y.

L'image du directeur David apparut à l'écran et Gibbs se raidit.

« Shalom mon ami, prononça le directeur du NCIS.

-Shalom. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ziva et l'agent DiNozzo ont été secourus hier à Paris. »

Sous le choc de la nouvelle et de soulagement, McGee recula jusqu'à se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils. Ils étaient sauvé c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il allait les revoir…

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ils sont dans un état déplorable. Pour le moment ils sont soignés. Leon j'attends ton accord pour un transfert sanitaire.

-Fais le nécessaire, nous sommes prêts à les recevoir.

-D'accord. Shalom…

-Eli ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Remercie ton agent. Je crois qu'il a été plus efficace que nous pour les localiser. »

McGee ferma les yeux. Parce que même avec la satisfaction de les savoir bientôt de retour. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes très bientôt. Il avait passé des informations au Mossad sans le consentement du NCIS. Et il savait pertinemment que pour ça il pouvait clairement être viré. Et puis tant pis. Ziva et Tony rentraient à la maison c'était ça l'essentiel. Et puis il pouvait clairement vivre de ses romans… mais il aimait travailler au NCIS. Les claques de Gibbs, sa capacité à le pousser au-delà de ses limites, les brimades de Tony, ses surnoms stupides, le regard malicieux de Tony, tantôt joueur, tantôt aguicheur, les jeux entre Ziva et Tony où il était souvent prit à partir, les éclats de rire de Ziva quand il lui caressait le creux des reins… L'écran s'éteignit et Vance se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Tu as aidé le Mossad ?

-Moi, non… Je ne savais pas que le Mossad les cherchait.

-Eli David a reçu une demande de rançon pour Tony et Ziva. Il a mit une équipe sur l'affaire mais il avait les points liés par son supérieur, il m'a téléphoné il y a plus d'une semaine, et j'ai localisé une cache possible de là où se trouvait les ravisseurs de mes… collègues. Je lui ai transmis les informations.

-Agent McGee, vous auriez dû…

-J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait, directeur. Pour retrouver mes collègues et laisser le NCIS en dehors des problèmes. Le Mossad avait déjà une équipe à proximité.

-Rentrez chez vous, agent McGee, mais je veux vous voir lundi matin dans mon bureau à la première heure.

-Bien monsieur. »

Bethesda. Deux jours plus tard.

Ziva s'éveilla doucement. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle se trouvait. L'image d'Eli David lui parlant remonta brusquement à sa mémoire avant de disparaitre de nouveau puis se fut celle d'un de ses ravisseurs. Elle manqua sous la panique d'arracher ses perfusions, et après quatre semaines d'horreur, elle n'avait plus aucun repère. Gibbs l'observa, il savait qu'il ne devait pas la toucher, les médecins le lui avaient déconseillé. Il avait été dans une telle rage quand il avait appris que ses deux agents avaient subit des sévices corporels et surtout sexuels. Il avait aussi appris que Ziva était enceinte, mais son état de santé précaire ne leur permettait pas de dater la grossesse avec précision. L'agent senior savait que même si ils étaient rentrés à la maison, ils n'avaient pas traversé tout le chemin vers leurs rétablissements.

« Hé ! »

La jeune femme se fixa immédiatement et parcourra la pièce du regard. Celui-ci se posta sur Gibbs. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour être sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage et une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, incapable de la retenir. Elle était enfin sortie de cet enfer.

« Gibbs… Tony ?

-Calme toi, il est dans la chambre d'à coté.

-Je… Je dois le voir, il faut que je le vois. »

Elle arracha brusquement ses perfusions et quitta la chambre pieds nus, seulement vêtue de sa blouse d'hôpital. Il la suivit dans sa panique. Et elle entra brusquement dans la chambre d'à coté, voyant qu'il n'y était pas, elle paniqua avant de courir vers l'autre chambre. Elle stoppa net en voyant le corps immobile de Tony dans les draps blancs du lit. Elle s'approcha et posa ses doigts sur sa carotide pour sentir par elle-même son cœur battre.

« Je te l'avais dit. Maintenant calme toi. »

Retirant sa veste, il voulu lui poser sur les épaules, mais elle recula brusquement mettant de la distance entre eux, reprenant un espace vital indispensable entre elle et le monde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un petit enfant terrorisé.

« Du calme. »

Il lui tendit la veste et elle l'enfila prestement en découvrant qu'elle n'était que très peu vêtue. Soudain il se rendit compte que la respiration de la jeune femme était entrain de s'accélérer nettement. Elle était entrain de faire une crise d'angoisse. Mais avant qu'il est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle détala, le bouscula et prit la fuite de l'hôpital.

Bureau de Janice Bracco. Un mois plus tard.

Un mois, voilà le temps qu'ils leurs avaient fallu pour commencer à s'en remettre. Entre hurlements, douleurs, médicaments. Mais ils avaient pu progressivement revenir au NCIS, pas pour aller sur le terrain. Il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Ils avaient besoin de nombreuses séances de psy pour être de nouveau opérationnel. Même si parfois plusieurs membres du personnel du NCIS en doutaient clairement. Alors il exécutait le travail de recherche au NCIS pendant que McGee et Gibbs étaient sur le terrain. Parfois, ils leurs arrivaient de partir en plein milieu du travail quand la pression était trop forte. Et tous deux braqués et têtus, refusaient de s'ouvrir à la psychologue.

Installé à sa place, couché sur la banquette, Tony regardait le plafond sans décrocher un mot. Il était mal à l'aise, se sentait exposé, mais il devait être là, on lui avait dit d'aller au rendez vous, on lui avait pas donné l'ordre d'ouvrir la bouche. Il avait vécu l'horreur pourquoi s'humilier un peu plus. Cette femme aux jolis yeux et aux grandes mains… Ziva avait été la voir après la Somalie, elle s'était sentie mieux après… Non il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait qu'à attendre la fin de l'entretien.

« Écoutez agent DiNozzo, je sais que les séances chez le psy ne sont pas forcement agréable. Mais je dois faire cet entretien si vous voulez garder votre travail…

-Je sais… je sais… je sais… Vous ne savez rien docteur Bracco ! Rien du tout !

En même temps que sa colère, Tony avait sauté sur ses pieds et s'était mis à arpenter la pièce nerveusement.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de voir votre compagne se faire violer sous vos yeux ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de voir tous les jours la pitié dans le regard de l'homme qui partage votre vie, être incapable de le prendre dans vos bras pour lui dire que tout va aller ! Parce que justement rien ne va ! J'ai tout le temps peur… moi ! »

En le voyant ainsi arpenter la pièce, la psychologue comprit aisément qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les données de l'équation, elle savait par leurs séances respectifs depuis l'arrivée de Ziva dans l'équipe que quelque chose se tramait entre les agents David et DiNozzo, mais jusque là, elle n'avait pas comprit qu'il y avait une troisième personne dans l'équation. Et finalement, elle n'était pas si étonnée que ça. Janice sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds quand elle vit l'agent DiNozzo faire tomber de colère les bibelots posés sur le meuble puis d'en voir un traverser la pièce pour heurter la fenêtre à sa gauche, celle-ci éclatant en des milliers d'éclats tout comme la rage du jeune italien.

« Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du…

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Cette fois, Tony s'avança pour attraper le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de la jeune femme. Il le recula jusqu'à ce que la distance lui paraisse acceptable et s'installa.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour les objets… je…

-Ca vous a soulagé ?

-De la colère contre vous, oui. Du reste pas vraiment. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter brusquement l'italien. Celui-ci essaya de ne pas le montrer en paraissant indifférent. Un homme de la sécurité venait d'entrée, la main sur son arme.

« Je suis en entretien !

-Tout va bien ?

-Ai-je l'air d'être en danger ? Alors oui, tout va bien.

L'homme noir, imposant, la carrure d'un rugbyman, regarda la pièce en désordre, les morceaux de verre et débris sur le sol ainsi que la fenêtre cassée.

« Laissez nous.

-Bien madame. »

La jeune femme attendit quelques instants que la pression chez le jeune homme redescende pour reprendre l'entretien.

« Parlez-moi de cet autre homme dans votre vie.

-Vous devez me prendre pour un taré maintenant. Je casse votre bureau et vous voulez que je vous parle de Tim…

-Je n'ai pas de jugement de valeur à faire, mais je suis là pour vous aider à vous sentir mieux. Alors si parler de Tim vous fait du bien. »

Tony hésita quelques instants, McGee… C'était leur jardin secret, mais il préférait clairement parler de leur relation amoureuse plutôt que de la France.

« Ziva et moi, ça a été chaotique au début, oh nous ne manquions pas de sentiments, je suis certain qu'elle m'aime à sa manière, entre nous c'était torride et sulfureux, nous n'étions jamais en panne de complicité mais de douceur oui. Et puis un jour, Ziva et moi avons invité les autres à diner. Juste entre amis, sans arrières pensées. Plus tard dans la soirée, Palmer, Ducky et Abby sont rentrés, il ne restait que McGee, j'avais promis de le ramener mais moi aussi j'avais trop bu… »

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite de l'histoire… Accrochez vous ça commence à remuer….

« Ziva et moi, ça a été chaotique au début, oh nous ne manquions pas de sentiments, je suis certain qu'elle m'aime à sa manière, entre nous c'était torride et sulfureux, nous n'étions jamais en panne de complicité mais de douceur oui. Et puis un jour, Ziva et moi avons invité les autres à diner. Juste entre amis, sans arrières pensées. Plus tard dans la soirée, Palmer, Ducky et Abby sont rentrés, il ne restait que McGee, j'avais promis de le ramener mais moi aussi j'avais trop bu… »

…

_« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison…_

_-Tu as bu, imbécile… Et je crois que moi aussi j'ai trop bu pour prendre le volant._

_-Alors quoi ? Je dors dehors ?_

_-J'ai une chambre d'ami…_

_-Ziva…_

_-Ce n'est pas la première fois que Ziva et moi partagerons un lit ne t'en fait pas. Tu veux un dernier verre ?_

_-Pourquoi pas._

_-Ziva ?_

_-Sors la bouteille de tequila._

_McGee observa ses deux amis avec curiosité. Partager un lit… oui il l'avait déjà fait sous couverture en se faisant passer pour un couple de tueur à gages, mais comment Ziva savait-elle que Tony avait une bouteille de tequila, et elle semblait drôlement à l'aise dans l'appartement. Elle se déplaçait dans la cuisine américaine de leur collègue comme si elle savait où tout était placé. Pourtant il laissa là ses considérations quand Tony revint avec la bouteille et des verres, et Ziva avec des citrons, du sel et un couteau. La jeune femme s'appliqua à couper des quartiers de citron vert avant d'en manger un comme si il s'agissait de n'importe quel fruit._

_« Ziva, tu es capable de…_

_-Elle a perdu plus qu'on ne le pense en Somalie… » le coupa Tony, sans vraiment donner de réponse à ses interrogations. Ziva elle, claqua la langue contre son palais, mais resta silencieuse, elle préférait clairement ne pas aborder le sujet et ne voulait pas non plus que Tony le fasse. _

_Les verres de tequila se vidaient cul sec, un puis deux, puis trois…_

_« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre Abby et toi ? »_

_La question venant de Tony les surprit tous les trois. Changeant le sujet jusque là plutôt léger qui ponctuait leurs rires. _

_« Peut être parce que je n'ai jamais pu me contenter d'un homme ou d'une femme. »_

_Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard, alors que McGee se mordait la joue de peur des moqueries de l'italien. Décidément l'alcool semblait avoir raison de sa Raison et surtout de sa retenue devant DiNozzo qui pouvait se servir des mots prononcés comme d'une arme. _

_« Tu as déjà… joué avec les deux en même temps ? murmura Ziva d'une voix rauque. _

_-S'immiscer au milieu d'un couple est terriblement dangereux._

_-C'est pas pour ça que tu as fait le choix de devenir un agent de terrain ? Le danger ? » le questionna à son tour l'italien._

_L'échange se faisait maintenant à voix basse sur le ton de la confidence et du jeu, un jeu dont ils n'étaient pas sur de sortir indemne et pourtant qui était terriblement tentant sans être sur d'en connaitre les aboutissements eux-mêmes. Le sourire carnassier de Ziva et les échanges de regards entre les deux amants n'échappaient à aucun des trois et pourtant aucun ne mettait encore de mots sur ce qui était entrain de se passer. _

_« Vous êtes un couple, tous les deux ?_

_-Pas totalement._

_-Et tu as déjà fait ça avec un homme, Tony ?_

_-Pas vraiment… _

_Mais Tony lui montra qu'il ne faisait pas semblant en posant ses lèvres sur celle du jeune geek. McGee ferma instantanément les yeux et mêla sa langue à celle qui essayait de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres. L'italien sourit contre ses lèvres quand McGee sursauta au contact de Ziva qui lui enlevait sa veste. _

_« Je ne suis pas sur que… je… vous avez pensé aux conséquences ?_

_-Ferme là McGee… »_

_Et il reprit possession de sa bouche, mais Ziva n'était pas prête à abandonner la partie et attrapa McGee par les épaules pour l'obliger à se retourner vers elle. Il n'avait jamais embrassé l'israélienne, il n'avait jamais même pensé qu'il le ferait un jour. Elle était le genre de femmes qui choisissaient des hommes comme Tony, pas comme lui. Pourtant il ne se posa pas plus de question quand elle se saisit de ses lèvres avec avidité. Elle était douée, vraiment douée. Et sa main aventureuse. L'aventure promettait d'être intéressante._

…

« Alors docteur vous en pensez quoi ? Que je suis dingue ? Que j'ai manqué d'amour ?

-J'en pense que vous avez de la chance d'être entouré d'amour et vous devez vous ressaisir. Deux personnes comptent sur vous. Ziva a besoin de vous pour remonter la pente.

-Ziva me parle à peine. Elle ne montre quasiment aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Elle est vide. Hormis ses cauchemars, Ziva est vide.

-Et vous comment vous êtes ? »

Il y eu un silence inconfortable puis Tony se pencha dans ses réflexions. Comment était-il depuis son retour ? Il faisait son travail, arrivait à l'heure, rendait ses rapports dans les temps, même Gibbs n'avait pas eu à lui mettre de claque derrière la tête mais il manquait clairement quelque chose dans sa vie.

« Vide »

Voilà, le mot était sortit. Oui c'est comme ça qu'il se sentait, vide. Il n'avait même pas été au cinéma voir les trois derniers films du moment qui promettaient d'être culte. Par peur de se retrouver dans le noir ? Non. Juste pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait envie de rien. Tout ce qu'il faisait était machinal, manger, dormir, travailler… Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait. Juste cette envie d'en finir. De ne plus avoir ses souvenirs, de ne plus avoir de cauchemars. Il ne voulait que le Silence avec un grand S. Devait-il lui avouer au risque de perdre sa place au NCIS ? Mais il savait qu'en gardant le silence, il n'irait pas mieux, tant soit peu qu'on puisse aller mieux.

« Si je vous parle, je sais que vous me retirer mon accréditation au NCIS. Et j'ai besoin de mon travail pour avancer.

-Si vous ne me parlez pas, il est certain que je ne pourrais faire qu'un rapport allant dans ce sens.

-Vous voulez que je sois honnête ?

-C'est le but de cet entretien.

-J'espère qu'après vos nuits seront encore tranquille. Mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas que le directeur sache…

-Je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Ces entretiens sont privés, agent DiNozzo. La seule chose que je dis au directeur Vance c'est si selon moi vous êtes apte au service ou pas.

-Alors voilà le début de l'histoire ou plutôt le début du cauchemar… »

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon cette fois ça devient beaucoup plus dure alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir, j'aurais prévenu. Pour les autres, bonne lecture. **

-Alors voilà le début de l'histoire ou plutôt le début du cauchemar… »

…

_« Ziva… Ziva… Réveille toi je t'en pris. »_

_Cette voix, la jeune femme lutta contre elle-même et ouvrit les deux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et du sang lui coulait dans l'œil gauche. Son corps lui faisait mal, elle tenait debout par des chaines à ses poignets. Des chaines… brusquement elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et se débattit sauvagement. _

_« Ziva, calme-toi…_

_-Vous devriez l'écouter, agent David ! _

_Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda autour d'elle. La première vision qu'elle eut fut de découvrir, Tony attaché par les poignets contre un mur, il semblait affaibli et sa chemise était sale. Son pantalon et son boxer étaient en bas de ses jambes, très surement pour l'humilier. A coté de lui, un homme blanc assez imposant, lui braquait une arme sur la tempe. Il était blond, les yeux verts, musclé, bien habillé… dans une autre configuration, elle aurait pu le trouver séduisant. _

_« Agent David, content de voir que j'ai enfin toute votre attention. _

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Je lui ai déjà posé la question, il refuse de répondre alors je l'ai appelé Freddy Krueger. »_

_Tony qui avait prit la parole sur un ton qu'il essayait de vouloir léger prit un violent coup de crosse du Beretta que tenait l'homme. _

_« Peu importe qui je suis. Je vous laisse quelques instants en tête à tête._

_Pendant que l'homme quittait la pièce sombre, Tony posa le regard sur sa partenaire, il était heureux d'enfin voir un visage familier après plus de deux semaines de captivité, mais il regrettait de la voir tomber dans le même piège que lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre mille morts une nouvelle fois. Pourtant elle était là, suspendu par les poignets, pieds nus, sa robe blanche déchirée laissa apparaitre un sein. Ce salaud de Freddy devait en avoir fait exprès. _

_« Tony, est ce qu'il t'a fait… du mal ? »_

_Il baissa la tête incapable de lui répondre sans que sa voix ne le trahisse. _

_« Tu n'aurais pas du venir… _

_-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là. Je crois qu'on est à égalité non ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. _

_-Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée… »_

_Elle tira violement sur un des anneaux qui la retenait prisonnière._

_« Tony, dis moi ce que tu sais._

_-Ils sont trois, Freddy, Michael Myers et Norman Bates. Ils sont sadiques et vils. Je… je sais de quoi ils sont capable, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Des secours vont venir ? »_

_Elle vit une lueur d'espoir naitre dans le regard de son amant, et elle ne put retenir une larme le long de sa joue. Non elle n'avait aucun plan de sortie, aucune arme, rien. Elle était venue en repérage, et elle s'était faite piégé comme une débutante._

_« Je suis désolé, Tony. J'ai été idiote. »_

_L'italien tendit la main dans sa direction mais abandonna l'idée. Il ne voulait pas montrer trop de marque de tendresse, et de toute façon, ainsi entravé, il ne pouvait rien faire. _

_« McGee ? »_

_Le ton de l'italien était comme une prière, l'espoir que l'un des trois soit au moins en sécurité. _

_« A la maison. Je lui ai promis de te ramener. _

_-J'espère que Gibbs pourra l'empêcher de faire une bêtise parce que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on va s'en sortir vivant. _

_-Ne dis pas ça, Tony, j'ai besoin que tu crois pour moi. _

_-Silence, ils reviennent. Ne leur monte pas que tu as peur. »_

_Trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, celui qu'elle avait vu plutôt, et que Tony appelait Freddy, et deux autres, l'un était noir et grand Michael Myers, l'autre brun et musclé Norman Bates, les trois avaient entre 30 et 35 ans. Tony réprima un frisson de terreur qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa compagne. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien effrayer un homme comme l'agent DiNozzo… Ziva commençait à se poser des questions. Et la réponse arriva malheureusement trop vite. L'homme, Freddy passa derrière Ziva et l'entoura de ses bras, posant brutalement sa main rugueuse sur le sein dénudé de la jeune femme. _

_« Laissez là ! » hurla le jeune italien._

_Michael Myers posa le canon de son arme sur la tempe de Ziva._

_« Tu as deux solutions connard ! La première est : tu la boucles et tu regardes le spectacle. La deuxième, je mets une balle dans la jolie petite tête de ta collègue et maitresse. » _

_L'horreur passa entre les deux amants, ils savaient pertinemment ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes qui suivront, pourtant Ziva essaya de ne montrer aucune émotion, de rester neutre, hors d'elle, comme si elle était une coquille vide, elle avait tellement bien su le faire là-bas en Somalie quand Saleem la rouait de coups pour essayer d'obtenir des informations. Informations qu'elle avait réussi à garder pour elle, pour ne pas les trahir, eux qui l'avaient accepté comme un membre de leur drôle de famille. Freddy relâcha le sein de la jeune femme et attrapa un couteau à sa ceinture, Ziva profita du lapse de temps pour essayer de se débattre. Michael changea de cible et prit Tony en joug. _

_« Cette fois je crois qu'on va établir quelques règles, prononça le dernier homme qui jusqu'ici était resté au fond de la salle, on nous a donné l'ordre de nous occuper de vous donc…_

_-Qui ? cria Tony entrainant une entaille au couteau sur le bras de l'israélienne. _

_-Je déteste qu'on me coupe la parole !... Où en étais-je ?... Ah oui ! Nous allons donc établir quelques règles, le premier qui crie, menace, pleurniche ou autre chose, entrainera une correction à l'autre. »_

_Un sourire carnassier et un regard en coin plus tard à son collègue, il observa ce dernier s'approcher de Tony pour lui pointer son arme contre la tempe. _

_« Maintenant admire le spectacle. Cher ami êtes vous prêt ?_

_-Dans trois, deux, un… »_

_Un voyant rouge s'alluma sur une petite camera numérique, signe que le troisième homme filmait ce qui allait suivre. Brutalement, Freddy se colla au corps enchainé de Ziva, celle-ci voulu se débattre mais le mouvement de poignet de Michael la stoppa net, alors que les mains de Freddy s'aventuraient sur son ventre avant de lui saisir les seins. Il avait rangé son couteau sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait compter sur ses collègues pour intervenir et se régaler du spectacle. Mais alors qu'il les malaxait férocement, et frottait son bas ventre contre les fesses de la jeune israélienne, celui-ci lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait rien faire hormis accroché son regard à celui de son compagnon pour chercher un quelconque soutien moral. Lâchant un de ses seins, il glissa sa main jusqu'à mi-cuisse et remonta sa robe, jusqu'à laisser apparaitre son sous vêtement de dentelle. Consciente de l'horreur et surtout du fait qu'elle ne devait pas crier, elle retient son souffle en se mordant la joue quand il introduisit son doigt en elle. Commençant des va-et-vient, il fut rapidement gêné dans ses mouvements. Se retirant, il lui retira brusquement le sous vêtement avant de replonger ses doigts en elle dont les mouvements lui arrachèrent un haut le cœur. Chauffer à blanc, il se retira d'elle, et déboutonna son jean et le baissa dans la même lancée que son caleçon._

_« Tu va voir ma jolie ce que c'est d'être avec un vrai male ! »_

_Restant derrière elle, il se saisit de ses hanches, la positionna et entra en elle avec une douceur qui donna envie de vomir à la jeune femme en même temps qu'elle sentait les morceaux de son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. A ses mouvements lents et écœurants succédèrent des coups de bassin plus brutaux, bestiaux. Il se saisit de ses cheveux et les tira en arrière, noyé dans son plaisir à lui. Des larmes de colères coulèrent sur les joues des deux amants qui se faisaient face. Tony jurait en son fort intérieur que lorsqu'il se saisirait de Freddy, il n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre une balle entre les deux heures pour qu'il voit bien la vengeance à l'œuvre. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà partiels terminés sauf l'anglais jeudi prochain mais ça je sais que ça sera une cata, je suis anthropologue et informaticienne moi, pas franchement anglophone mais bon… En tout cas je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.**

_Plus tard…_

_La porte s'ouvrit et Tony se releva, restant pourtant campé dans le fond de la pièce. Il avait déjà essayé de terrasser son agresseur de cette manière et il n'en avait gagné qu'un rouage de coups de pied et de poing, il en avait eu deux cotes cassés qui lui faisaient d'ailleurs encore très mal. Mais assis sur le sol quand cette porte était ouverte, lui donnait une impression d'être exposé. Une masse informe brune et blanche fut balancée dans la pièce. Heurtant durement le sol, Ziva resta là, sans bougé, tremblante comme une feuille. Il mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre, de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire un seul geste pour ne pas qu'ils soient privé de leur unique repas quotidien et il savait que Ziva en avait besoin. Le plateau de repas fut posé à même le sol et la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. S'approchant du corps inerte, Tony hésita à lui poser la main sur l'épaule. _

_« Ziva, bébé, parle-moi… »_

_Elle bougea essayant de se retourner sur le coté, il la voyait peiner, ses salauds l'avait roué de coups, sa robe était sale, déchiré par endroit, ses pieds étaient nus. Il repoussa la masse de cheveux bruns sans la toucher pour voir son visage. Hormis son entaille sur la tempe, il ne l'avait pas touché à cet endroit là._

_« Tony, est ce qu'ils t'ont déjà… ?_

_-Battu à mort oui, ils ne le font plus tellement maintenant. _

_-Non pas ça, est-ce qu'ils t'ont… »_

_Violer, oui, il était incapable de prononcer le mot, tout comme elle. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur le corps de sa compagne. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été aussi dur que de voir la jeune femme se faire violer sans pouvoir rien faire. Voir son regard à la fois suppliant et plein de haine quand il avait franchi les barrières de son intimité. _

_« Oui, ils l'ont déjà fait, à plusieurs reprises. Ziva, il faut que tu manges. Dans quelques minutes, ils retireront les plats et il faudra attendre vingt quatre heures. _

_-Je n'ai pas faim._

_-Il faut que tu manges crois moi. » _

_Sans la lâcher des yeux, il alla chercher le plat et revint avec près d'elle. _

_« S'il te plait, mange._

_-Pour quoi faire ?_

_-Pour avoir la force de sortir d'ici. J'ai besoin que tu sois forte pour moi. _

_-Je ne pourrais pas endurer de nouveau les coups et l'humiliation, Tony, pas une nouvelle fois. Tu es venu me chercher en Somalie. Qui viendra cette fois ?_

_-Gibbs, ou McGee. Ils viendront mais il faut que tu résistes._

_-Sers-moi dans tes bras. » _

_Il s'exécuta avec précaution pour ne pas la casser plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle semblait si fragile, comme la fois où il avait du quasiment la porter avec McGee pour la sortir de son enfer somalien. _

_« Ziva, je veux que tu saches que malgré tout ce qui va se passer, je continuerais à t'aimer mais ça risque de devenir très difficile, je sais de quoi ils sont capable et je sais qu'ils ont bien l'intention d'en profiter. Je ne sais pas par qui ils sont engagés, ils n'ont encore posé aucune question. Il faut que tu t'accroches. _

_-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai été éduqué pour tenir le coup. _

_-Tu as pourtant toujours dit que tu préférais mourir qu'être capturé vivante._

_-Ca c'était avant de te connaitre. »_

…

La séance chez le psy lui avait fait autant de bien que ça avait été difficile. Dure de s'exposer, de s'ouvrir à une étrangère, mais mettre des mots sur ses douleurs apaisaient son cœur meurtri. Récupérant ses clefs sur son bureau et son manteau, Tony posa son regard sur Gibbs après avoir découvert le bureau vide de Ziva.

« Où est-elle ?

-Rentrée.

-Et tu l'as laissé partir ?

-Elle est adulte, Tony.

-Bien sûr mais on parle de Ziva là. Laisse tomber ! »

Il accéléra le pas et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Conduisant à la manière de Ziva, il laissa sa voiture au pied de l'immeuble de McGee, et monta les marches en courant. L'appartement de Tim était le seul où ils avaient chacun la clef, au retour de la France, Tony et Ziva avaient rajouté des verrous à leur appartement respectif, rendant les clefs un peu inutile. Entrant dans l'appartement, Tony parcourra la pièce des yeux avant d'entendre des sanglots en provenance de la salle de bain. Entrant dans la chambre, il pénétra ensuite dans la salle de bain et vit avec horreur sa compagne en larmes, entrain de se couper les cheveux de manière désordonné. Les mèches tombant une à une dans l'évier et sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle.

« Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, arrête ! »

Il l'obligea à stopper le carnage, en lui retirant les ciseaux des mains. Le jeune italien posa momentanément le regard sur la masse de boucles brunes dans le lavabo de la salle de bain avant de prendre le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains en coupe.

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire là ?

-Je veux la faire disparaitre ! Je ne veux plus la voir !

-Qui ?

-Elle »

Elle détourna le regard pour montrer la femme qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. Cette femme effrayée, le visage ruisselant qu'elle était devenue.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de la faire disparaitre, mais là tu n'utilises pas la bonne méthode. Regarde-toi. Est-ce que tu ressembles à ce que tu essayes de montrer ?

-Non.

-Un tour chez le coiffeur, ça te tente ?

-Je crois que c'est nécessaire.

Il lui vola doucement un baiser, lui laissant le temps de reculer si elle le souhaitait puis l'entraina avec lui.

NCIS Office. Le lendemain.

McGee n'avait pas trop compris le message hier. Pourquoi Tony lui avait payé un coursier avec les clefs de l'appartement de l'italien lui priant d'aller passer la nuit là bas. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ses deux amants en ce moment. Et il avait la sensation d'être sans cœur et égoïste mais il les avait sauvés, et en contre partie, il se retrouvait en dehors de leur relation. La jalousie ravageait son cœur et il se sentait honteux. McGee s'était donc résigné à rentrer à l'appartement de son collègue et avait bu plusieurs verres d'un whisky hors de prix puis avait passé la nuit dans le lit que le couple avait partagé la veille. Il avait pu clairement sentir leurs odeurs dans les draps. Et ce matin, il était arrivé au bureau de méchante humeur et avait un sévère mal de tête.

« Bonjour Tim… »

Affalé sur son bureau, releva la tête pour découvrir l'israélienne devant lui. Incrédule, il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle était là devant lui, ses cheveux longs remplacés par un carré plongeant sur ses cheveux lissés.

« Mais… mais…

-Ferme ta bouche Timmy, tu vas gober les mouches. » Rétorqua l'italien moqueur.

Mais le ton de sa voix laissait transparaitre une certaine inquiétude. Il craignait la réaction du jeune agent, par pour la coupe, mais ils savaient tous deux, qu'il devrait finir par rendre des comptes.

« Tu es très belle, Ziva.

-Merci. »

Mais ils en resteraient là pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas devoir s'expliquer devant les autres agents présents, et qui les observait du coin de l'œil. Des rumeurs courraient au NCIS, et ils ne voulaient pas que cela s'envenime. Faut dire que parfois, ils n'avaient pas été discrets. Partant ensemble ou deux à deux. Echangeant des regards tendres, complices ou parfois coquins, et même si les rumeurs étaient plus folles les unes que les autres, ils ne voulaient pas attirer la lumière sur eux.

La journée s'écoula comme ça, concentrés sur leur enquête sans montrer aucun souci les uns pour les autres. Mais au moment de la débauche, ne supportant pas la pression, Ziva s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Timothee se leva et approcha du bureau de Tony. Mais celui-ci se leva. Se positionnant entre McGee et l'ascenseur, prêt à prendre la fuite.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ziva ?

-Rien.

-Tony, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ziva ?

-Écoute, Tim… On en parle plus tard tu veux. Là je dois… faire autre chose.

McGee s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de son amant, mais celui-ci recula brusquement comme si on lui avait apposé un fer brulant.

« Ne me touche pas !

-Dis-moi Tony ! Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Vous regardez vous autodétruire tous les deux ! D'accord ce que vous avez vécu est douloureux ! Je sais que je ne peux même pas imaginer. J'aimerais juste pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour te rassurer. Même pas t'embrasser, juste te réconforter. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est sensé faire quand on aime quelqu'un ?

-McGee… Tim… Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Les contacts sont difficiles.

-Tu tolères Ziva… Si tu veux m'exclure de votre relation dit le maintenant…

-Quoi ? Non ! »

Tony expira bruyamment et fit un pas en direction du jeune écrivain avant de lui ouvrir l'espace de ses bras. Quand McGee s'y glissa, il essaya de réprimer la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. Il s'obligea pourtant à respirer son parfum… Un doux parfum pas comme celui de ses agresseurs. Non il avait bien affaire à McGee. Relâchant l'étreinte, il lui posa un tendre baiser sur le front.

« Tu viens regarder un film avec nous ce soir ?

-D'accord. Ou ça ? murmura doucement Tim pour ne pas rompre le charme du moment.

-Chez Ziva. Elle fait à diner.

-Chez Ziva ?

-Oui. Elle veut être chez elle, elle dit que nos cuisines sont… enfin j'en sais trop rien, elle a utilisé de l'hébreu pour les décrire.

-Okay. A ce soir chez Ziva alors.

-Oui, amène le vin.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon je poste le dernier gros chapitre parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas le couper en deux. Alors je dis merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans ce rating M parfois un peu dure à lire. Il y aura une suite mais en crossover avec Mentalist mais ça sera assez différent plus dans le genre de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Alors bonne lecture à tous !**

Appartement de Ziva David. 

Après être rentré prendre une douche, McGee avait enfilé un simple jean et une chemise blanche. Il voulait mettre la soirée sous le signe de la décontraction mais au fond de lui il était nerveux. Mais alors qu'il allait sonner à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Surpris il croisa le regard de Tony qui esquissait un grand sourire.

« Ziva sait que tu es derrière la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes. J'ai voulu abréger ton calvaire.

-Et bien merci.

-Entre. »

Au moment où McGee avança pour pénétrer dans le petit trois pièces, Tony lui vola un chaste baiser.

« Tu es très beau.

-Euh merci. »

McGee passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Tony avant de lui tendre la bouteille.

« Château David 1998.

-C'est un Médoc, et un millésime.

-Très amusant ton choix. Il n'y avait pas de château DiNozzo ?

-N'exagère pas Tony, tu crois vraiment qu'un château irait porter un nom comme le tien ?

-Ah ah très drôle ! Le dîner est presque prêt.

-Qui a cuisiné ?

-Ziva évidemment.

L'italien avait dit ça comme une évidence. Même si lui-même était un excellent cuisinier, ils avaient prit bien souvent l'habitude de laisser Ziva cuisiner. La jeune adorait ça et elle aimait également avoir ses deux amants comme assistant. Apparemment elle trouvait jouissif d'avoir le dessus sur eux. Aussi bien en amour que dans leur intimité, ils la laissaient faire, ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ils savaient ce qu'elle avait traversé, l'enfer, les mensonges. On l'avait utilisé comme une arme de guerre, alors qu'elle se contentait de vouloir trouver sa place dans le monde. Dans son monde, celui fait de bombes, de mensonges, de douleurs et de manipulations. Elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait avoir une famille, sans prise de tête et de jeu de pouvoir. Elle avait perdu Tali sa jeune sœur sous les bombes, puis Ari dans un jeu de pouvoir avec les Etats Unies et le Hamas et le Mossad.

McGee décida de mettre la table pendant que Tony débouchait la bouteille et Ziva terminait le repas. Passant dans la cuisine pour prendre les assiettes, il vola un baiser à la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas prier. Pourtant il sentit une certaine retenue chez elle. Elle n'était clairement pas encore prête à reprendre leur vie de couple comme avant. Son audace et son expérience en amour lui manquait. Tony les rejoignit dans la cuisine avec trois verres de Whisky qu'il donna à chacun de ses amants. Ils trinquèrent et Ziva avala son verre d'une traite pour se donner du courage. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne de mettre à mort les deux hommes s'ils avaient le malheur de la frôler. Pas qu'elle leur voulait du mal, mais en ce moment elle avait un peu de mal à refaire surface. Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle avait eu l'impression d'être suivit dans la rue et avait prit la fuite avant de sortir son arme la pointant contre une jeune femme qui emmenait ses enfants à l'école. Elle était arrivé au NCIS complètement paniquée et avait du voir le docteur Bracco avant de pouvoir prendre son service. Gibbs qui l'avait croisé à la sortie du bureau de la psychologue avait posé un regard désolé sur la jeune femme qui s'était aperçu de sa tenue. Portant un jean, une chemise qui au vue du style devait appartenir à Tony, ainsi que des Mary Janes aux pieds. Elle avait du sortir acheter quelque chose. Ziva s'était regardé des pieds à la tête. Elle transpirait la peur et la panique. Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre aux vestiaires pour pouvoir prendre une douche et enfiler une tenue plus correcte. Sortant de ses souvenirs, Ziva posa le regard sur Tony et lui fit signe de lui servir un autre verre. Le jeune italien fronça les sourcils avant de s'exécuter. Mangeant tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Changeant de sujet à chacune des maladresses, ils prirent quand même un certain plaisir à partager ce moment. Ziva avait fait l'effort de cuisiner italien au plus grand ravissement de Tony qui ne cessait de la complimenter. Pourtant elle n'acquiesçait que de petits signes de tête avant de prendre une gorgée d'alcool. Elle voulait tellement leur parler et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à leur faire confiance. La psy lui avait pourtant dit d'essayer même si ça prendrait du temps. Et puis au vue de la situation à quoi cela servait-il de leur dire ? Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Puis vint le moment de débarrasser la table. Elle se leva et découvrit avec ravissement qu'elle était stable sur ses pieds. Elle esquissa furtivement un sourire vainqueur. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à la vaisselle, Tony avait clairement vu dans son jeu et avait posé une main sur la sienne dans lui murmurant qu'ils la feraient demain.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, merci pour la soirée.

-Tu as bu imbécile. »

Mais alors que McGee allait ouvrir la porte, Tony posa la main dessus pour la refermer brusquement faisant sursauter Ziva.

« Désolé Ziva. Ne nous fuis pas, Tim.

-C'est vous deux qui me rejetez sans cesse.

-Je… »

Ziva croisa le regard de Tony qui cherchait son approbation. Elle hocha la tête et prit la direction du canapé. Elle attendit que les deux autres la rejoignent et passa doucement la main sur le visage de McGee. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de parler maintenant. Elle sentait la panique la gagner et ne voulait pas se montrer faible en faisant une crise d'angoisse.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé là bas en France. »

Voilà il l'avait dit, et il vit ses deux compagnons se raidirent brusquement. Il les vit de nouveau échanger un regard, il y avait toujours eu cette complicité entre eux deux. Complicité qu'il avait souvent jalousée. Comme si il n'était qu'un petit plus dans leur relation. Ils se comprenaient mieux qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire.

« Et je m'en fiche.

-Ne dis pas ça, nous ne serons plus jamais les mêmes…

-Pourtant, je vous vois toujours de la même manière Ziva. Même si j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coiffure.

-Comment sais-tu ? »

La question venait de Tony et il posa son regard dans ses yeux clairs.

« Oh je t'en pris, Tony, je suis enquêteur moi aussi. Regardez vos comportements. Vous êtes constamment sur vos gardes, vous fuyez tout contact, sursautez au moindre bruit. Je ne suis pas idiot, vous réagissez comme des victimes de viol. Et Ziva souffre de désordre alimentaire…

-Tais-toi ! »

Elle avait crié, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas être une victime. Mais elle savait qu'elle contrôlait très mal les réponses de son corps. Par définition elle savait qu'elle était une victime, elle l'avait clairement comprit quand elle s'était coupé les cheveux de colère. Mais elle ne voulait plus l'être et faire confiance à McGee était peut être la solution pour commencer à avancer. Redevenir un agent du NCIS, et une femme bien dans son corps et dans sa tête. Elle s'approcha de McGee qui inquiète de la réaction de sa compagne recula d'un pas.

« Je suis désolé, Timmy. J'ai envie… Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que finalement j'ai peut être vraiment besoin de reprendre pied dans ma vie mais ce n'est pas simple.

Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Soulagé, il la serra doucement contre son cœur, et inspira son parfum. Dieu que c'est bon de l'avoir près de lui. Tony s'approcha à son tour et enserra le couple, la jeune femme se retrouvant prise en sandwich entre ses deux amants. Il lui posa un baiser au creux du cou, et la jeune femme lui libéra un meilleur accès, alors que McGee lui capturait les lèvres. Bien décidée à faire des efforts, elle caressa sa langue de la sienne et fut étonnée de ressentir un certain plaisir derrière les appréhensions. Quand ils se séparèrent, McGee posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle souriait malgré ses joues rouges. Mais quand la main de Tony sur la hanche de Ziva glissa doucement pour se poser sur son ventre, la jeune femme sursauta brutalement et s'éloigna d'eux.

« Tu es enceinte Ziva… »

Il avait clairement senti le léger renflement de son bas ventre.

« Je ne le suis pas…

-Si, tu l'es.

-Je ne le serais bientôt plus, alors qu'est ce que ça change ? Je ne veux plus en parler. »

Elle était passée de la peur à la colère. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, incapable d'affronter la multitude d'émotions et d'idées qui lui passaient dans la tête et le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce ses salauds qui t'ont…

-Non c'était ton enfant, ou celui de Timmy. Mais le bébé ne vit plus. Je dois retourner chez le docteur lundi. »

Tony fit un pas en avant mais elle recula une nouvelle fois.

« Ne fais pas ça Tony ou alors je vais m'effondrer. Je ne veux pas penser à cet enfant. Je veux juste qu'on retrouve nos vies d'avant.

-Tu crois que ça arrivera un jour, je ne pense pas, Ziva.

-Ima me disait toujours que lorsque l'on souhaitait vraiment quelque chose, on pouvait l'avoir.

-Ima ? demanda doucement Timmy pour ne pas contrarier un peu plus la jeune femme.

-Sa mère.

-Tu ne parles jamais de ta mère, Ziva.

-Parce qu'Eli l'a tué. Elle est morte d'un cancer quand j'avais dix ans. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne jamais avoir d'enfants après ça. Et il y a eu celui là. Et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Après tout je vous aime tout les deux, normal de vouloir une famille. Et voilà que… »

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle redressa la tête essayant de paraitre digne, même si elle savait qu'elle devait ressembler à un épouvantail.

« Un bébé… Tu attendais un enfant de l'un de nous deux. Je n'avais jamais pensé que nous pourrions être une famille.

-Aucun de nous ne s'y attendait McGee. Je crois qu'on a joué sans faire attention aux conséquences.

-Alors nous sommes quoi ? murmura Ziva.

-Une famille ça me plait bien. Rétorqua McGee en observant ses deux compagnons.

-Et c'est quoi la fin de l'histoire ? Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? les interrompit cyniquement l'italien.

-Je refuse d'avoir de nombreux enfants.

-Et il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ont mon physique.

-Ou plutôt mon intelligence…

-Ca suffit vous deux. Vous êtes de vrais gamins.

-C'est comme ça que tu nous aimes.

-Alors on fait quoi mes amours ?

-On en parle à Gibbs ? »

Tous trois se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la tête des autres, de leurs amis quand ils comprenaient qu'à trois, ils étaient une famille. Ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, leur pays ne pourrait pas leur refuser ça.

**FIN**


End file.
